


Not a Date / No, a Leap of Faith

by charleybradburies



Series: Cam Saroyan Week 2015 [4]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Advice, Canon Era, Canon Related, Co-workers, Comfort Food, Community: 1_million_words, Community: writers_choice, Drabble, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Love Triangles, Lovers to Friends, Not a Love Story, Past Relationship(s), Problems, Relationship Discussions, Relationship(s), Religious Discussion, Restaurants, Season/Series 04, Sexual Humor, Sharing, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say that Cam isn't having the easiest time at her new job might just be the understatement of the decade.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>Cam Saroyan Week Day Four: Favorite Season</b></p><p> </p><p>1-million-words A to Z Challenge: D & June Bingo: Card Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Sharing Food<br/>writers-choice challenge #614: hound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Date / No, a Leap of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly different info in the Tumblr post; I'd forgotten about the second comm somehow. I need to close more tabs. It's a thing. I had to edit. xx
> 
> Comments, etc. always appreciated!!!

Cam groans, gulping down damn near half her beer; Seeley laughs, and Cam groans harder. She manages to keep the drink from escaping her mouth of its own metaphoric volition, and sets the glass back down with a shitty attempt at a glare across the table.

"They hate me."

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do. Dr Brennan? She hates me."

"She doesn't _hate_ you, Camille; she just... _disagrees_ with you. Sometimes, I admit, I'm not sure she knows the difference. But she's a big girl, okay? She'll adjust. She's just...not used to someone being on her ass." 

"Pretty sure that's _your_ problem, not mine."

"You know, you're not half as funny as you think you are," Seeley snickers back, but he fumbles over the words a bit.

"You have a lot of faith in her, considering she's a woman without any faith _in_ faith."

"Eh, she's coming along, on that whole acceptance, empathy, understanding thing..."

"You're joking," Cam replies, and she can feel acutely the vibrations and raised eyebrows of her disbelief. She takes another swig of her drink.

"What? No, she's really - she's made some progress."

"This is how she is... _with_ progress? Hoooly cow," she says, reaching over to mooch some fries off his plate, eliciting that slightly irritated expression of his.

"What? I already finished _mine,_ " she defends, stuffing them in her mouth.

"We _did_ agree this wasn't a date, you know," Seeley chuckles, and Cam laughs with him, though she still steals another handful later.


End file.
